


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by amithegamer1



Series: Our Queen [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lion King (1994) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are
Relationships: Charlie & Nate Heywood, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Our Queen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099970
Kudos: 7





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

_They sat in awkward silence, looking at each other, both of them not knowing what to say. It's never been this awkward for them, but they're not knowing what to say to their best friend._

_"So how,"_

_"How you,"_

_They chuckle before falling into that silence, Sara had enough. "So how's living here?" Sara asks, as Ava smiles, before looking at the window, turns back to Sara._

_"It's the evening how about I show you around?" Ava asks as Sara nods, Ava holds out her hand, when she gladly takes._

Charlie looking towards Ava and Sara, "I can see what's happening," Charlie sang, Nate raised a brow.

"I can't what?" Nate asks, Charlie sighs.

"And they don't have a clue," Charlie sang, Nate frowns.

"Who's they?" Nate asks, Charlie shakes her head.

"They'll fall in love," Charlie sang, looking at them.

"And here's the bottom line," Charlie sang, leaning on the tree now.

"Our trio's down to two," Charlie sang, Nate slowly nodded his head, now looking at them.

"Oh, I get it," Nate says, Charlie sighs.

"The sweet caress of twilight," Charlie sang, Nate shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah," Nate says, Charlie tilts her head, lifting herself off the tree.

"There's magic everywhere," Charlie sang, moving slightly closer to see them.

"It's everywhere," Nate says, Charlie sighs.

" and with all this romantic atmosphere," Charlie sang, as she watched them.

"Disaster's in the air," Charlie sang,

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_ They sang in their heads, as Sara smiled at Ava, which the blonde returned. 

_"The peace the evening brings,"_ They sang, as Ava pulled Sara's towards a lake, Sara smile grew it was beautiful.

 _"The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things,"_ They sang, the two sat in front of the lake, Ava sighs, looking towards Sara.

 _"So many things to tell her,"_ Ava sang in her head, biting her bottom lip.

 _"But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible!"_ Ava sang, before looking back at the lake.

 _"She'd turn away from me,"_ Ava sang, she felt Sara shift.

 _"She's holding back, she's hiding,"_ Sara sang in her head, as Ava looked down.

 _"But what, I can't decide why won't she be the queen I know she is,"_ Sara sang, as Ava looked at her, and sadly smiled.

 _"The queen I see inside?"_ Sara sang, and returned it.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_ They sang, Ava stands up and holds out her hand which Sara gladly took.

 _"The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things,"_ They sang, Ava, pulled Sara towards a tree.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight?"_ They sang, Ava smiles.

 _"You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are,"_ They sang, Sara kisses Ava cheek, before smiling back at her.

Charlie sighs, "And if she falls in love tonight," Charlie sang, turning to Nate.

"It can be assumed," Charlie sang, looking back at them, Nate nodded his head.

"Her carefree days with us are history," Nate sang, he sighs.

"In short, our pal is doomed" They sang,

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to write in [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268925/chapters/69911217#workskin) but decided not to!


End file.
